lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 214
Report #214 Skillset: Shadowbeat Skill: Crowcaw Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Will lower the power cost and increase bleeding. Replacing paralysis still under consideration. Problem: Crowcaw as it is causes 200 bleeding and two of the following afflictions- epilepsy, confusion, paralysis, and stupidity, at a cost of three power. The bleeding is fairly negligible (although it does help with another Shadowbeat ability, Shadowpulse), and paralysis is something that can be achieved by other means including colourbursts, familiars, fetishes, in addition to paralysis being the affliction caused by Shadowpulse itself. Basically, while it is hardly useless as is it could use some refinement. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Lower the power cost to 2 to be comparable to other targetable bard songs, increase the bleeding, and change the paralysis affliction to another such as paranoia, peace, reckless, amnesia, or addiction. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Keep the ability as is, but (and this is reaching, but an idea we've kicked around) with each use of the Crowcaw ability increase the target's insanity level, capping at a low level of insanity and disappearing from the target after a period of time of being away from the casting Harbinger's vicinity. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: When cast, the Harbinger and allies in the same room gain increased resistance to afflictions similar to those in Crowcaw or have them removed, in addition to the usual Crowcaw effects. Player Comments: ---on 6/15 @ 14:53 writes: The Cacophony had Queens Lament changed from 3 power to 2 power by removing the stun and leaving the blackout and shackles. Crowcaw could use a buff but for it to be comprable to a 2p bard song it should be changed to 2 affects ---on 6/15 @ 21:56 writes: The stun was actually left out of the description of the skill in the Problem for some reason. As far as solution 1 goes, the only other 2p bard song that I can think of is queenslament, which as Llandros said, received the lower power cost by removing the stun, so the same could be done here. I disagree with the statement that the bleed is negligable, and in fact consider it the most important part of this attack since it stacks with the passive bleed and takes double mana to clot with nightshadeblues. Lowering the power cost and removing an effect would concentrate the attack on what's important (the bleed). ---on 6/16 @ 00:03 writes: As was noted above, in addition to what is listed, CrowCaw also does give a measure of stun as well as a blackout - things by which QueensLament got one or the other removed for the lower power cost. I myself was unaware of the bleeding mechanic of the ability, let alone the double affliction possibility of it alongside of the other two effects it currently has. That bleeding as well boosted by NightSweats could jump up considerably as well, and I'll just have to disagree with an insanity inducing offensive skill for any powercost. I'd suggest that if you want to lower the powercost, drop something of these four abilities to do so, because I don't think anything else need be added, personally. ---on 6/16 @ 01:43 writes: There's no blackout actually. ---on 6/19 @ 04:53 writes: WOAH, no insanity attrition. ---on 6/20 @ 18:35 writes: A hearty "lolnothx" to solutions 2 and 3. I doubt I need to discuss why insanity is a terrible idea, but just in case: if the cap on the insanity is below the part that blocks commands, it's useless, and if the insanity can reach the part that blocks commands, it's retardedly overpowered. And what is it with Glomdoring envoys having a seeming fetish for affliction curing/resistance? We don't need more of that. Solution 1 is fine (I'd suggest reckless as the affliction).